


The Struggles of a College Student

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Sick Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaker Lance, Caretaking, Hospitalization, I actually wrote something for klance, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Klance - College AU: Flu





	The Struggles of a College Student

**Keith’s pov**

I let out a small breath as I entered my dorm with a tired sigh feeling exhausted physically and mentally because of the long weeks that I’ve had. The past few weeks have been pretty busy for me with my homework, helping Lance recover from the Flu and trying not to get sick myself. Lance was able to recover from the Flu though, he’s now back to causing chaos like he was never sick in the first place. Tossing my bag down, I kicked my shoes off before flopping down on my bed as the only thing that I wanted was to sleep for now. I felt exhausted while I was hoping that I wasn’t going to get sick, the Flu was the last thing that I wanted to catch. I just hope that my immune system will be strong enough to fight against it since it has helped me from getting sick before, but I might not be so lucky this time around. Especially with the lack of rest that I’ve been getting lately so it’s unknown on how things are going to work out for me this time around. My eyes soon drifted shut though letting my exhaustion carry me away since I wasn’t going to deny the chance to rest, these past few weeks have been long enough for me already.

The sounds of movement soon woke me up which told me that Lance had returned from his classes for the day. I knew that it was his day off from work so he probably would end up working on his homework if he had any. I let out a small breath burying my face into the pillow while trying to block out the noises that were coming from the kitchen. It sounded like Lance was cooking something telling me that it most likely was either lunch or dinner. I had no time what time it was though, not that I really cared either. I just kept my face buried into the pillow, refusing to get up from my bed. My head was throbbing a bit and the noises coming from the kitchen weren’t helping at all, I just wanted to go back to sleep but with everything happening outside of my door that wasn’t going to happen. I gave a small breath before moving to sit up deciding to go grab me something to drink and see if my stomach could handle eating something. I wasn’t really interested in eating food though which was making me wonder if I was actually sick and I caught the Flu from Lance. I moved to get up, but the room ended up spinning for some reason which was strange as I rested my hand against my forehead. I tried to take a step, but that failed before the floor came rushing up to me while everything faded into darkness.

**Lance’s pov**

I was working on making Keith’s favorite dish as a way to repay him for helping me when I was bedridden with the Flu. I could tell that he had been pretty tired the last few days, I was hoping that he wasn’t getting sick either because I would feel pretty guilty if that happened. The dorm had been pretty quiet when I arrived though which made me wonder if Keith was sleeping, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was. I decided to let him sleep and surprise him with the meal knowing that it would put one of those rare smiles on his face. After I got the food ready to cook, I was about to turn the stove on when a thud from the back of the dorm caught my attention. It sounded like Keith had dropped something heavy or possibly kicked a book off of his bed again. I wanted to make sure that everything was okay though since he could sleep through anything sometimes.

“Keith? Everything okay?”

Silence was my only answer which made me wonder if he was still asleep. Pushing the door open quietly, I peeked my head in to see if my guess was right. My eyes landed on the still form that was sprawled out on the floor

“Keith!”

I kneeled down by him, pulling him against my chest while trying to wake him up. There was a warm heat coming from his forehead as I almost hissed from how high his fever was. I knew that I needed to get him to the hospital though because if he fainted then medical attention would be the best thing for him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was in the waiting room as Keith had been taken back to be examined by a doctor. I hoped that he was okay though since finding him unconscious really scared me. I didn’t know if I had overreacted or not, but that’s just a bad habit of mine especially with the people that I care about. I let out a small breath leaning back in the chair, I hoped that someone would come get me soon so I could see Keith. I was concerned though since finding him unconscious in his room was the last thing that I expected to find, I just hope that he will be okay. Time became a blur while I waited before finally someone came to get me as Keith had been placed into a room until he woke up. They had found out that he had the Flu and dehydration was the reason on why he had fainted, he was going to be okay after he gets some fluids replaced. I was relieved that it wasn’t anything serious though, but once we are able to leave, Keith is going to let lots of TLC until he is feeling better. He most likely caught the Flu from me so it is kinda my fault on why this happened to him plus his stubborn nature when it comes to resting or admitting if he is actually sick or not. He’s pretty stubborn like that, hopefully, he will listen and rest once we get back to the dorms.

After arriving at the room, I took a seat next to the bed before taking ahold of Keith’s hand. He was still out while an I.V. was in his arm to help replace the fluids that he had lost, I let out a small breath before brushing his hair away from his forehead. The fever was still there, but it had gone down some which was a good thing at least. Now it was just going to be a waiting game for when he would wake up, I was going to make sure that Keith would get plenty of rest and whatever else he needed to help him recover until he was free from the Flu.

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes felt heavy as there were strange noises in the background that I would never hear if I was still at the dorms. There was a familiar warmth surrounding my hand though telling me that Lance was here. Shifting a bit, I glanced over at him after forcing my eyes to open as my entire body was aching

“Lance.”

I must of startled him because he did jump up in the chair since I suddenly said something. There was a look of relief on his face though as everything was a bit of a blur from earlier, I must of passed out or something since I had no idea on how I got here. Lance must of brought me here in his panic though even though I hate being in hospitals, being bed-ridden in one was the worse thing that I hated the most. I let out a small breath for a moment before Lance had calmed down from the scare

“How are you feeling?”

Shifting a bit, I moved to sit up leaning back against the pillow

“I’m achy, but the headache and dizziness is gone. So okay I guess?”

Lance nodded with a sigh of relief even though I could tell that he was still a bit worried, mostly because of the tight grip that was wrapped around my hand still

“You should of told me that you weren’t feeling well, you caught the Flu from me. They said that you were going to be okay though, you were just dehydrated. Doctors’ orders to rest and get plenty of fluids until you recover from this.”

I groaned at the thought of having to be stuck in bed until this annoying Flu went away, but I had no choice in the matter. Plus if I didn’t stay in bed, I would have Shiro and Uncle Thace on my tail making sure that I would get everything that I needed. Those two can be such mother hens when they want to be, enough to where it can smother you if you aren’t careful.

“Fine.... I’ll stay in bed.”

Lance nodded as a smile graced his lips

“Good, and when we get home, I’ll make you your favorite sick food with whatever you want.”

I knew that Lance was going to try and make it up to me since he probably felt guilty about getting me sick with what he had. I probably wasn’t careful enough either, but for now I guess I can let him help take care of me

“As long as I get to pick the movies, none of those weird ones that you call good.”


End file.
